


shadows dancing

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: Less than five minutes after Catherine got off the phone with her agent, David’s name lit up her screen.[David's reaction to Catherine's DuckTales role]





	shadows dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't believe I'm posting a Tatennant fic in the year of our Lord 2017.

            Less than five minutes after Catherine got off the phone with her agent, David’s name lit up her screen.

            “You didn’t tell me they were considering you for Magica,” he said, before she could even get out a full greeting.

            The corners of her mouth quirked up into a half-smile. “It’s not quite a done deal yet. They want me to come in and read across from the wanker they’ve settled on for Scrooge McDuck.”

            On the other end of the line, David chortled. “I resemble that remark.”

            “So I’ve heard. _Speaking_ of which, I think I have reason to be a bit miffed about not hearing from _you_ to chat about Magica.”

            David was silent for a beat. “Why’s that?”

            “Producers have big mouths,” Catherine said lightly. “And one of them apparently let slip that someone – that same Scrooge McDuck wanker, in fact – spoke quite enthusiastically about me when my name came up in casting talks.”

            “Oh, I see,” David mused. “I’m sure it was for completely selfish reasons.”

            “I don’t doubt it.” Catherine swallowed and looked down at her lap, feeling grateful that they were not discussing this face-to-face. “What sorts of reasons, d’you think?”

            He hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I expect he must think you’d play off each other well, which would, of course, give him more wiggle room. Maybe he fancies the possibility of interviews or promo with you if they pick you.” After a moment of hesitation, he added, “Maybe he just likes excuses to work with you.”

            Catherine felt a hint of warmth in her gut, but she brushed past it. “That doesn’t sound so terribly selfish to me.”

            “No?”

            She shook her head, then she remembered that he couldn’t see her. “No, not so selfish at all.”

            “Fine, then, I may as well admit it. I said a few good things about you.”

            “Hang on, now, I heard you gushed. Raved, even.”

            “Well, it wasn’t really… I don’t know if I’d quite call it…” Catherine made a face at the wall across from her, and perhaps David was picturing her making that same expression, because he conceded, “I suppose there might have been some gushing involved.”

            “‘Most brilliant woman you’ve ever met, anyone else would be wretched comparatively,’ that sort of thing?”

            David laughed. “Something along those lines, right.”

            “Right,” Catherine echoed.

            For a few moments, silence hung between them. David filled it. “You’ve distracted me from the real reason I was calling. I thought we could get lunch before the read through. Catch up on the last few months.”

            “Oh,” Catherine said, uncomfortably aware of her tone of surprise. “That would… Yes, alright. That would be quite lovely, actually. Plus,” she added, to alleviate a hint of discomfort that was building in her chest. Why was this always so much easier for him? “Better lunch before than dinner after, just in case it doesn’t go well.”

            David was having none of that joke. “It will go well.”

            “C’mon, David, I know that you and I both refuse to let ourselves think of any job as a sure thing.”

            “You’re right.” But he repeated himself anyway, his tone gentle. “But it will go well.”

            “Then why don’t we get dinner instead?”

             “I just want…” He trailed off, and silence once again began to saturate the air. Finally: “I’m just excited.”

            Catherine pursed her lips and looked down at her lap. She couldn’t ignore the fact that yes—she was excited too. For the first time in months, they were talking on the phone, and in the span of two minutes he’d already gotten her… really excited. A little scared, as she usually was when they spoke for the first time after a silence.

            But mostly excited.

            “So lunch, then,” she said.

            David’s grin was practically audible. “Lunch. There’s a great new vegetarian place a few blocks away from the studio, I’ll send you the address. Half twelve alright?”

             “Can we say closer to 1? I’ve got plans with my mum in the morning, and I’m not quite sure when we’ll be done.”

            The request seemed to give him pause, and, on the surface level, that might seem strange, but all Catherine could think was…

            She’d deviated from their script, and even though it was in the smallest way possible… for just a second, it wasn’t easy for him.

            Perhaps because it was in the smallest way possible, it wasn’t easy.

            “1 it is,” David said, cheerful.

            “Great. I look forward to it.” She nearly just let them fall into goodbyes, but she found herself saying, “Oh, and David?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Thank that Scrooge McDuck wanker for me. I… I like Magica quite a lot.”

            David sighed, almost inaudibly, but it turned into a low chuckle. “I’ll pass the message along.”


End file.
